


8 times the charm

by Fanwizz01



Series: OctoYaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Other, Smut, dont read if you don’t like cursed fics, yee-to-the-haw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwizz01/pseuds/Fanwizz01
Summary: Something happens and the Doctor is horny for yazzy





	8 times the charm

With Graham wanting to stay at home for a few days rest and Ryan staying with him to keep him company, Yasmin and the Doctor were left to be alone in the TARDIS. 

“Yaz,” the Doctor drawed out the ‘z’ as she rounded the console to stand in front of Yaz. “You know how you said in the bedroom you like to get ‘frisky’, what extent do you mean?” The Doctor has her head tilted while Yaz just raised her brow. 

“Well uh..um...well you know...like..kinks? People have kinks, different kinks for everyone. It’s something that gets them aroused while having sex.”

The Doctor nodded her head in understanding, a curious look on her face. “And do you happen to have a kink?” Yaz splutted as her cheek went bright red. “I uh. Not that I’ve...um. Why do you want to know?” Moving forward to wrap her arms around Yaz’s waist, she smiled softly as she gently kissed the younger woman. 

“Well you’re my girlfriend now. I want to make our sex the best you’ve ever had.” The dark look in the Doctor’s eyes made Yaz shiver. “I like..I’ve always wanted to tie you up and go down on you.”

The Timelord’s eyes darkened further, her iris’ blown wide. “Why don’t we go try it out, eh? But erm...can I do something..a kink with you too.” 

Grinning, Yaz nodded her head in excitement, already pulling the Doctor down to her bedroom. “Of course you can!” 

Once reaching the bedroom, Yaz slammed the Doctor into the door, kissing her hard. The Doctor ripped at Yaz’s clothes, the dark hairs girl doing the same to the doctor until they were both naked and breathless at the door. 

“Lay down on the bed.” The Doctor did as she commanded while Yaz got some rope out of the draw. Spreading the older woman’s legs, she quickly got to work in tying them. “Had them on hand, eh Yaz?”

Snorting, Yaz nodded. “Yeah. I’ve been planning to ask you about it, you beat me to it. So uh. What was the kink you wanted?” She gave a mischievous smirk, her left hand pressing something onto Yaz’s neck. “You’ll see.” Her husky voice made Yaz shudder with arousal. 

Tying up the Doctor’s last hand, Yaz started to feel strange. Looking at the doctor confused, a loud pop suddenly filled the room. Looking around, Yaz noticed how everything had somehow got bigger. 

“What the hell?” Her movements were slower and more sloppy as she turned to look back at the Doctor. “What happened why is everyth-.” She have a yelp when she looked down and saw tentacles! “What?!”

“I uh. I kinda like the octopus tentacles. Don’t worry! It only lasts half an hour tops!”

“You turned me into a fucking octupus?” Rolling her eyes, the Doctor shifted to get a better look at Yaz-turned-octopus. 

“Yeehaw-Dee-fucking-doo Yaz. You’re an octopus. Now fuck me.”

“Could’ve at least warned me.” Yaz huffed. She crawled,shuffled?? To the Doctor’s gaping wet hole. Moving her tentacle, she gave no warning as she penetrated the Doctor. 

“Unholy custard creams and frogs!!” Shouting, the Doctor rose off the bed, thrusting forward onto the bed. 

“More, please Yaz, fuck me with those tentacles!” Yaz moved, laying on the Doctor’s stomach, she shoved two more tentacles into the Doctor’s pussy and two into the Doctor’s mouth. “Suck my tentacles Doctor. Be a good girl and suck them hard for me.” The Doctor groaned in pleasure, grinding against Yaz’s slimy tentacles. “Unholy COW! I.. i need more. Yaz...Yaz PLEASE!” She sucked on the slippery appendages in her mouth, moaning as she did. 

Grinning (or what could be interpreted as grinning), Yaz tickled her tentacle against the Doctor’s asshole, causing the Doctor to shudder. 

Plunging her tentacle into the Doctor’s arse, she heard the doctor scream her name in pleasure. She pushed into her last two tentacles into the ass-hole, using all of her appendages on the Doctor. Just listening to the Doctor’s moans and cries caused Yaz’s own arousal to grow. Grinding against the blonde womans’s bare stomach, Yaz let out her own groan.

The space girlfriend groaned together as they each reached their climax. “Come for me Doctor!” The Doctor screamed in pleasure while Yaz let out a long groan, fleeing fluid rush out around her. 

Pulling her self out of the Doctor’s holes, Yaz’s octupus self flopped down on the Doctor, breathless. 

“Hey Yaz?” She nodded her jelly head to indicate she was listening. “Yeah?” 

She looked up when she heard and felt the Doctor chuckled. 

“You inked.”


End file.
